<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Presents by Namyari</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643366">Presents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari'>Namyari</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Best Friends, Birthday, Birthday Presents, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Iwaizumi Hajime is cute</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:20:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,087</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24643366</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Namyari/pseuds/Namyari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's almost midnight. It's almost Iwaizumi Hajime's birthday. You hope he'll like your present.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime &amp; Reader, slight Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Birthday [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1458640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear readers, hello !<br/>First of all : this is my very first reader insert fic, so if you have any advice, tell me !<br/>I wanted to write something cute and fluffy because I can't help but write angst these past weeks...<br/>Iwaizumi is such a sweet character who deserves the best !<br/>I really hope you'll like it !<br/>XX<br/>N.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Hajime ?” You called softly. You didn’t know if he had heard you coming behind him in the empty library and didn’t want to startle him.</p><p>	You smiled when he turned to face you, an eyebrow raised.</p><p>	“It’s late, Hajime, you should call it a day and go home.” You walked to him, your hands resting on the back of his chair. He huffed quietly, turning back to the book he was reading and his notes. “It’s almost midnight, the library is going to close soon anyway.” Your hand squeezed his shoulder for a second.</p><p>	“Hm… I just need to finish this.” He pointed at a paragraph at the bottom of the page. “Why are you still there though ? You know it’s not safe to go back home in the middle of the night.”</p><p>	“It is when I’m with you.” You shrugged. Without really thinking about it, you rubbed his shoulders.</p><p>	“You’ll be tired for classes tomorrow.”</p><p>	“Don’t have class in the morning, the teacher’s absent.” You retorted with a grin. He said nothing more, focused on his work.</p><p>	You did not move from behind him and kept rubbing his back soothingly, until he closed the book and pushed it away from him for a deep sigh.</p><p>	He stretched his arms above himself and gathered his belongings to put them back in his bag. When he stood up, you smiled softly at him.</p><p>	“Let’s go.” He grabbed your wrist to pull him after him. He stopped to put the book where in its place, then took your wrist back in his hand.</p><p>	You both nodded goodbye at the librarian before leaving the building. The June night air was still a bit chilly and you pulled your jacket closer to your chest with your free hand.</p><p>	“I’ll walk you home.” He sounded tired. You both lived nearby, your flats barely five minutes away from each other.</p><p>	“Wait, Hajime.” You tugged on your wrist to stop him. He looked at you curiously. “Let’s go to that small café, by the park, okay ? It’s open until one am.” You didn’t wait for an answer but used his hold on you to pull him after you.</p><p>	“It’s almost midnight, (y/n), we should go back home and grab some sleep.” He huffed but didn’t fight you. </p><p>	The walk to the café was quiet. You sat in a corner and ordered two coffee and a single slice of cheesecake. You paid for everything despite his protests. He had paid last time, now it was your turn.</p><p>	You asked him about his work, the book he had been reading and how classes were going. He asked you the same.</p><p>	You felt at ease. Both of your lives had been so full of classes and work that you barely had had the time to see each other during the last three weeks and it killed you. Seeing him for real and spending time together was not the same as sending him texts messages everyday.</p><p>	When the waiter brought you your orders, you checked the time and smiled.</p><p>	You pulled the cheesecake towards you and, rummaging through your bag, you pulled out a single candle and a lighter. His eyes widened.</p><p>	“What-”</p><p>	“It’s past midnight, Hajime.” You grinned and lit the candle. “Happy birthday, Hajime.” You pushed the cake towards him and you could see the surprise in his eyes. “I wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday.” You chuckled.</p><p>	“I...” He closed his eyes and blew the candle. You didn’t ask what his wish was, you knew he wouldn’t tell you anyway.”</p><p>	“No birthday is complete without a gift though.” His eyes widened when you pulled a large envelop from your bag and handed it to him. “I hope you’ll like it.” You bit your lower lip, averting his eyes for a second.</p><p>	You watched carefully as he opened it and revealed its content to spread everything on the table.</p><p>	“What… ? How ?” His eyes were so wide and the smile on his face so large you felt your chest ready to burst. “You shouldn’t have !” He grabbed your hands on the table and squeezed them. Had he been sitting next to you, he would have hugged the life out of you and kissed your cheek at least ten times.</p><p>	“I know how much you miss him, Hajime. And summer break is in less than a month. The least I could do was organizing this.”</p><p>	“You’re crazy, you know that ? That must have been mad expensive !”</p><p>	You didn’t comment.</p><p>	His eyes were glued to the plane ticket for Argentina and the place for one of Oikawa’s upcoming games.</p><p>	“Are you… Are you coming too ?” He looked up at you and you could see the unshed tears in his eyes. “Trashykawa would love to see you too, you know.”</p><p>	Yes, you knew. You missed the setter dearly too.</p><p>	“If you want me to, I can come.” You tried to hide your smirk as you took your own tickets out of your bag and waved them in front of him.</p><p>	He stood up and walked to your side of the booth to pull you up to him. His strong arms around you were comforting and you hugged him as tight as you could too.</p><p>	“I don’t deserve you, (y/n).” He breathed into your hair as he planted a kiss on your temple.</p><p>	“Don’t say that, Hajime.” You pulled back a little to look at his face, a hand caressing his cheek.</p><p>	You didn’t expect his next move though. His lips crashed against yours, his arms securing your body against him.</p><p>	You closed your eyes and kissed him back. He pulled back a second later, eyes wide.</p><p>	“I… I’m sorry I don’t know what-”</p><p>	You cut him by pulling on his collar to lower his head again for another kiss. He hold on you tightened again, if possible.</p><p>	When you stopped, both out of breath, neither of you could wipe the smile on your faces.</p><p>	“You’re the best friend, girlfriend,” He corrected, “anyone could ever wish for and I have no idea what I have done to deserve you.” He mumbled, your foreheads resting against each other and his eyes closed.</p><p>	The thought of Oikawa’s reaction when you’d tell him that Iwaizumi and you were finally a thing made you smile even more. </p><p>	At this moment, in the small, empty café, the two of you shared a moment of deep love, one of these moments so rare you knew you’d cherish its memory forever.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>That's it !<br/>I did my best for the reader insert, I hope it worked well for you all !<br/>I love Iwaizumi so freaking much ! This boy deserves the world !<br/>I really hope you liked the story though.<br/>See you again soon.<br/>XX<br/>N.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>